Sweet Vengeance
by EternalScar
Summary: After being mudered, the only thing you feel is hate. It posesses you , eats your soul and will not rest until you have completed your heart's deepest desire : vengeance.MODERN DAY. Disclamer : I do not own any of the charaters.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The man clad in dark clothes shuddered when the cold wind blew against his black mask. He felt the snow crunching under his boots as he walked towards the Seine. He stopped suddenly, waiting for someone. Sitting on a bench , he glanced at his priceless watch with golden eyes. The small waves of the river broke the silence and reflected the moonlight beckoning the dangerous aura that hung in the air.

It was only when the man released a faint sigh that a sudden movement behind him made him turn his head towards the sound.

" Good evening Monsieur De Chagny" he muttered as he recognised the shadow. " On time as usual I see."

De Chagny chuckled softly.

" Now, now Monsieur. I've always known you as a patient man. Why should my delay irritate you so?" he replied as he lit a cigarette.

" Receiving a phone call in the middle of the night is enough to test my patience. But turning up half-an-hour late to this so called "urgent meeting" at two o-clock in the morning is beyond my control."

" Well it seems that it wasn't so urgent after all"

" I swear to you De Chagny that if I could, I would kill you." The man snarled.

To this De Chagny smiled and fiddled his brown scarf.

" Yes … I know ….We've been at each others fortune since we were pointed out as the " richest men in France". The death of one could only bring joy to the other." He then paused and looked up to the stars. " I suppose it is the reason of this meeting" he continued.

The man stood up and stared at the businessman before him.

" I don't understand you De Chagny. What are you trying to say?" he growled

"My my Monsieur. I thought you were smarter than that. You see, we are both very wealthy but it seems that you have gained quite a lot of money these last months."

" You can not blame me for taking your clients Monsieur. They do what pleases them. I am not forcing them to leave you."

" I know" De Chagny "but that still makes you an… obstacle. And surely, you do know how I hate complications."

De Chagny stared in the man's eyes and lifted his hand. A gunshot echoed in the empty street. The man looked at him then down at his gloved hand that was holding his chest as his blood poured over it.

"You bastard! " he spat

De Chagny merely shrugged and called out:" Joseph you can come out now. "

A short figure came out of the bushes still holding a fuming gun. He gave a toothless grin to the dying man.

" Seems that I didn't miss me target sir."

"No, you didn't. There's your money as we agreed" The man watched De Chagny handing the money for Joseph's services, his vision blurring. Rage coursed through him as his energy was draining away. He fell on the pavement tainting the snow beneath him. The fatal wound didn't hurt him, neither did his fall. He could only feel the dancing snowflakes descending on his bare skin, mocking him as they played around in his restrained eyesight. A foot prodded him, disturbing this brief moment of peace.

" He's losing consciousness sir. What shall we do with his body?"

" Throw him in the river … but before lets see what he has been hiding from me.» The man felt someone taking his mask off. He tried to defend himself but his muscles would not respond. An icy breeze suddenly caressed his cheek.

" What the fuck is this thing?" he heard Joseph shout

" Hush you stupid man. You'll wake up everyone in Paris. I think we've done the world a big favour by killing him." The man heard them laughing and once the mask placed carefully back on him they both lifted him up and threw him into the river that had seemed so peaceful a few minutes ago.

De Chagny watched the corpse sinking into the deeps of the Seine. He crushed his cigarette under his foot, satisfied. Turning away, he whispered his farewells in the wind "Adieu Erik Destler"

Erik felt the water entering his lungs. He looked at the moon that shone so brightly in the depths of the Seine. He let himself go, knowing it would be useless to fight against his certain death. He closed his eyes , his thoughts full with hate against the man that had killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank my to reviewers! I really appreciate it .**

** MetalMyersJason**:** Thank you very much . I am trying to make an effort with my spelling mistakes but as English isn't my native language I have several difficulties ... :-p**

**MJ MOD : Yes it is a Leroux Erik... but who said it was Raoul who murdered him? ; )  
**

**Disclamer : I do not own leroux characters blahblah ; title of this chapter is a Nightwish song.  
**

Chapter 1

Dead To The World

"_Je ne te quitterai point que je ne t'aie vu pendu." Molière_

Erik Destler found dead in the Seine

The world-famous architect Erik Destler was found dead with a gunshot wound in the river Seine. He had been missing for a week before he was discovered by a tourist who was having his morning walk. " It was like a horror film.… I saw the body floating towards me. I didn't know what to do." declares the 38 year-old Ubaldo Piangi. Mr Destler's face has always remained unknown to us . He was described as wearing a mask. The detective Nadir Khan only said " I do not see the point in describing what was beneath the mask. The only person we want to unmask is the murderer."

Christine looked up from the newspaper as she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Come in. It's open" she called out. A young man with sandy hair entered in her small apartment. His blue eyes were sparkling with joy when he gazed upon his girlfriend.

"Raoul!" she exclaimed, a wide grin spreading on her face " You're back from London! Why didn't you call me?" She pouted when she watched him laugh at her .

" I wanted to surprise you. And I think I did a good job " he declared eyeing her. Christine gave him a confused look and then blushed realising she was still in her night-dress with a bottle of milk in her hand and the paper in the other. She freed her hands to tidy her golden tousled hair .

"Oh Raoul you could have warned me" she whined. He smiled and went towards her , taking her in his arms.

"You look still gorgeous darling " he whispered in her ear. Christine giggled as she closed the fridge that had remained open.

" I'll go and get dressed" She left Raoul and skipped to the bathroom when his phone rang.

* * *

Philippe De Chagny slammed the newspaper on his desk. _Damn it _he thought How could he have forgotten to tie something heavy to keep the corpse in the waters ? He massaged his temples feeling a new headache coming. He got up and went towards his small bar to pour himself a glass of water. The ringing of his phone interrupted him. He went back to his desk , cursing to himself before he answered: 

"Yes?"

"Mr De Chagny . Your brother is here, as you asked." Replied Miss Gudicelli , his secretary.

" Send him in then"

A few minutes later Raoul came in , with a frown on his face.

"I hope you've got good reason to bring me here. I just came back from England and I was hoping to spend my day with Christine"

Philippe looked at him .

"I do hope your not planning on making her your wife Raoul. She would be a disgrace to the family." He sneered

" Mind your own business. I don't give a fuck about what you self-centred bastard think of her. She's perfect . Did you bring me here so I could listen to you insulting her?" Raoul spat , his arms folded across his chest.

Philippe sighed and took a sip of water.

" I've got a new job for you. An important client . His name is Mr Dujardin." He declared ignoring his fuming brother

" Mr Dujardin… The one that lives at Marseilles?" Raoul asked " When must I go down to the south of France?"

" Tomorrow"

" What?" Raoul cried " No way! I'm not going! What about Christine? Philippe I haven't seen her properly for two months now. I can't keep coming and going. Can't you send someone else?"

"No. He's very important Raoul. I don't want this contract to be messed up." He replied sternly watching the glass of water that he held in his hand. Raoul looked at him in disbelief then stormed out making sure to slam the door and scream unmannerly words .

"I'll send you his address." Philippe cried out with a smile playing on his face even though his brother was already far away.

* * *

Christine looked at her reflection one last time, smiling to herself. The dark blue dress clung on her small frame bringing out her sapphire eyes. Tonight might finally be the night she had waited for so long. He had invited her to the most romantic restaurant in the city. The most romantic and the most expensive. She sighed softly and was about to sit on the couch when the door flew open. 

" Christine!" cried out a black haired young women.

" I came as soon as I heard your message." She continued " I can't believe that tonight may be the night…" she stopped when she saw her best friend , her mouth wide open.

" Christ Christine. You're gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

" Why Meg. I'm fine thank you. Nice to see you too." Christine said with a laugh as she embraced her friend.

"I do hope he proposes." Whispered Meg "You have now been together for six years."

'I hope so too." She sighed

They smiled at each other when they heard the door bell ringing for waiting at the door was Raoul De Chagny.

The food was delicious, the service excellent and the music exquisite. Christine walked down the Champs-Elysée hand in hands with Raoul, her mind focused on the marvellous evening she had just spent.

"Christine. Did you enjoy the restaurant?" he asked as he looked at the black sky above them.

" Oh yes! Everything was just perfect Raoul" She exclaimed with a broad smile.

Raoul stopped and turned to face her taking her delicate hands in his.

"Christine there's something I've got to tell you." He said softly as his eyes gazed into hers.

_This is it!_ She thought. _He's proposing!_

* * *

If you asked the neighbours , they would all tell you that Joseph Buquet was a very lonely man, keeping everything to himself. He was single but was often seen in company of different women. Whores , they presumed. He was only seen coming out of his dirty flat when the clock stuck midnight to have a walk in the filthy streets nearby. 

That night Joseph had decided to stay inside and watch a horror film. The sight of blood on his screen would make anybody look away in disgust , but not Joseph. He followed the picture with a grin, drinking his beer and eating chips as people screamed for their lives.

" Look behind ya !" he shouted when the blonde heroine on the television was trying to escape from the assassin. The murderer laughed to signal his presence, making the young woman shriek.

" Ya call that a laugh? It wouldn't even scare a mice!" he shouted out before throwing his empty can towards the television set, turning it off . A soft chuckle resonated in the silent apartment. Joseph froze in alarm and looked around him. Seeing no one , he shrugged it off and continued eating big handfuls of chips .

_Didn't your mother tell you that big mouthfuls often choke?_

The last thing Joseph saw was white mask.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for this late update.. I've had loads of exams... At least I didn't mess them up :-P Thank you ever so much for your reviews !**

**Le temps c'est de l'argent Time is money **

Chapter 2

Unforgiving

" _Inhumanum verbum est ultio." Seneca_

It was just an ordinary study containing books, a desk , a phone, but nothing that seemed out of place and that was exactly what the detective was looking for. Nadir Khan was well known for his numerous solved cases, but this was an investigation that had no leads . Erik Destler was a man with many enemies and few friends. In fact Nadir could only think of one man that could be considered as a friend : himself. He looked around pausing in front of the wooden book-shelf . He smiled when one of the title caught his eye : _Gargantua_ . He remembered himself saying how grotesque the book was and Erik arguing that it was a work of a genius . The discussion had ended when his friend stormed out of the room , muttering something like "bloody detectives". His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a old woman entered the room.

" Monsieur Khan, I have made some tea." she said bringing the tray in .

" Thank you Justine. How are you coping?"

The woman shrugged , smiling briefly

" Well I can't realise that he's dead Detective . I have known him since his childhood…"

" Tell me , what are you planning to do after… all this ?" he asked

Justine paused as she set the steaming cup on a small table.

"I… I don't know Monsieur… I have worked for the Destlers as far as I can remember…" she said " I have no other family."

Nadir looked at the little maid as she took her hanky out to wipe a tear.

" Why don't you stay at my place until everything is sorted out ? "

Justine raised her head and hugged him, taking him by surprise.

" Oh thank you sir ! Thank you so much !"

Nadir laughed awkwardly and patted her back.

" I'll pick you up tomorrow night with your suitcases then"

Justine exited the room, thanking him again. Nadir's grin faded when she closed the door.

_Oh Erik what have you done?_

* * *

She curled on her bed, replaying his words in her head _"I'm sorry Christine… I must go tomorrow to get a contract signed…" _Going… He was always going somewhere. What had she expected? A romantic proposal after a perfect evening? Raoul telling her how much he loved her and never wanted to leave her side? Really, what had she expected? Christine sighed and went towards her small bathroom, her small frame shivering when she left the warm duvet. Meg was probably already on her way , prepared to see a ring on Christine's finger. A sad laugh escaped her lips imagining Meg's reaction. Once the water was pouring out of the shower, Christine turned to look at herself in the mirror. A tired face stared back , mocking her.

She stayed in the shower for twenty minutes before putting a grey sweater and a pair jeans on. The doorbell rang soon afterwards.

Christine open the door with a fake smile plastered on her face.

" Hey Meg ! How are you?"

" Show me the ring ! Did he propose on his knees? " was Meg's reply as she grabbed her friends hand, gasping as she saw it was bare.

" Oh Christine … I'm so sorry. What happened?"

" He didn't propose… I can't blame him though. It must have been my imagination taking over my senses. I knew these romantic novels would get the best of me." Christine replied , laughing softly.

" But why did he invite you to this superb restaurant ?" Meg asked

" He's going in the south of France… Today. I think he just wanted to apologise."

" Well it's a damn expensive way to apologise if you ask me. Come on . Make yourself beautiful, we're going shopping."

* * *

Philippe glanced at the old clock that decorated his sitting room and frowned when he saw the time. It wasn't until his maid poked her head into the room, announcing that a Detective wanted to see him that he released his frustrated sigh. A few moments later , Nadir Khan came in.

" Good afternoon Sir. Thank you for letting me borrow some of your time" he said as he extended his hand. Philippe simply starred at it and replied icily.

" Yes indeed. Our meeting was set fifteen minutes ago. Le temps c'est de l'argent Detective and I hate to see my money wasted. If you would please proceed"

Nadir plunged his unshaken hand in his pocket .

" Mr De Chagny, I suspect you are already informed about the murder of Mr Destler."

"Yes." was his short reply.

" I would like to ask a few questions then."

" I do hope you're not implying that I'm a suspect." He spat

" Sir, every person is a suspect. I need to know where you where the night of the murder. Tuesday night."

" At home."

" Is there a witness?"

" No, I don't need a babysitter Mr Khan ! I'm quite able to look after myself and I see no reason why I should commit a murder." He sneered

" He was your only rival…"

" If you're finished Sir, I have some work to do… Next time you'll want to "talk" to me, it'll be through my lawyer" he replied turning his back on Nadir. When the detective stepped out of the room, Philippe went to his phone and dialled the number he had trouble getting. After a few moments he heard a man's voice.

" This is De Chagny…. Yes I wanted to know how your _inquiry_ was going on… Yes…No do not hurt her yet , I'm giving my brother one last chance… Yes of course… Goodbye."

Philippe put the receiver , smirking as he reached for a cigarette. _All was going as planned…_

* * *

Christine eyed Meg strolling in the dressing rooms of Gallery Lafayette with a smile on her lips.

" What about this dress Christine?" she asked with a snobbish air

" Absolutely ravishing Darling !" Christine responded with an aristocratic tone but her jaw dropped when she saw the price. "You better take that off Meg. You wouldn't want to tear the fabric at that price ."

A few moments later the two friends were outside with a handful of bags. Christine stopped walking to glance at the monumental building that stood before them. The Opéra Garnier seemed to the overlook the Place de l'Opéra. Meg laughed at her friend's reaction

" I don't get it. Each time we walk in front of it you've always got to stop and have a look. It's like some kind of ritual ."

" One day I'll be on this stage Meg and I'll be the one laughing at you " she replied giggling while casting a glance at her watch. " Oh God. Look at the time ! I'm late for work ! "

Meg watched her running down the street to the underground and winced as a car narrowly missed her.

Romain tapped the counter , frustrated when he saw the young blond woman entering the café.

" Where have you been Christine?" he hissed . Christine blushed and was suddenly interested in the floor that was beneath her feet " Oh never mind . Just get ready and tidy your bags somewhere". Her blush deepened as she mumbled an apology and headed towards the kitchen.

The rest of the day went quite quickly : she had managed to get a large tip and her mind was off the disappointment of last evening until she entered her apartment after an exhausting day at work when her phone rang.

" Hey Honey. It's me."

" Oh hi Raoul. What's up?" she replied taking her shoes off at the same time

" Nothing much… I just wanted to hear your voice. What have you been up to today?"

" Well shopping in the morning then I had to work…"

"Great…"

An awkward silence followed.

"Look Christine . I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry the way things are turning up"

" I know."

" I love you."

"Yeah me too."

" I got to go now Honey. See you soon." Christine said her farewells and hang up. She went towards the windows giving out on the busy street bellow. A few snowflakes danced in the air slowly descending on the active people. Christine opened a window and took one in her hand, letting it melt against her skin unaware that someone was watching her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow really sorry for this long update... Well here is the Chapter 3. Please Review : D**

** Evangeline Daae**** : No it's modern day and yes I do know the real story... I have read the book at least 10 times. And I do not know what you mean by really dark? But yes Philippe de Chagny is really out of character but he makes the story go on and Meg too... She isn't the shy little girl in the book but I needed Christine to have a friend. :)**

** MJ MOD : Yeah Philippe is nasty... But is he really? ; )**

Chapter 3

"_Alas, fortune does not change men; it unmasks them." Stephen T. Steve_

Raoul descended from the train , looking around to see if his chauffeur had arrived. He was quite surprised when he spotted his brother waving a hand in the air to greet him.

" What the hell are you doing here Philippe?" he said as his brother laughed at his reaction.

" I'm allowed to welcome my little brother back home , am I not?"

Raoul looked at him suspiciously and followed him to the car.

" Back home Henry !" Philippe said to the chauffeur as they entered the luxurious Lincoln .

" I think you deserve a congratulation" he exclaimed , opening a bottle of champagne.

" What's on your mind Philippe?" Raoul asked as he took a glass that contained the bubbling liquid.

" I think we need to talk about your…special friend ." His sibling replied .

" Who?"

" You know who I'm talking about. Your little girlfriend. It has got to stop…now."

Raoul's eyes narrowed

" Keep your filthy nose out of my life Philippe." He warned

" Blahblahblah… Such harsh words my dear little brother. I'm only concerned ."

" Yeah , well I don't give a fuck about your concern ! Just leave me and Christine be."

" Tsk tsk language please. We wouldn't want to spoil your charming face with a frown now would we? "

Raoul glared at him , his hands itching to land on his brother's chin.

" Stop it Philippe."

Philippe took a sip of champagne " I will stop your relationship if you don't."

Raoul laughed " And how may I ask?"

" Well I am rich and your little friend is poor…"

" She wouldn't accept you dirty money . She loves me."

Philippe chuckled " We shall see.. ."

* * *

" Hey Nadir . Merry Christmas! " The detective looked up from his papers to see a chubby face starring back . 

" Good Morning Leroux. What are you doing on this fine day? "

" Bah ! A body has been discovered … A certain Joseph Buquet…Choked on his food it seems. I'll go back to my comfy home once I have finished the autopsy ... you know… family dinner and stuff. What about you? No clues?"

" No. Nothing. But something tells my Mr De Chagny knows something."

Leroux frowned and said in a very serious tone " Be careful Nadir… He is very powerful and one of the boss's greatest friend ."

Nadir nodded and returned to his paperwork waving a hand as his colleague went out of his study.

* * *

Christine smiled as she was welcomed into the home of the Girys. Every year she had spent her Christmas with Meg's family and this year would just be the same. 

" Christine ! Where's my present ?" asked Meg as she looked excitedly into Christine's bag.

Christine giggled as she wrestled with her friend : " Gee Meg . You just can't wait can you?"

They started to run upstairs to unpack Christine's stuff when a tall figure stood in front of the stairs.

" Margaret ! Please calm down, I already have an awful headache !"

Meg mumbled an apology as her mother greeted Christine

" Oh how nice to see you Christine ! Isn't Raoul with you?"

" Not this year I'm afraid. His brother wanted to see me though."

" Yes and that's exactly why Christine has got to unpack before she misses her meeting." Meg said grabbing hold of her friend's arm.

Once they were in the bedroom Christine laughed " Oh really Meg. You're poor mother has a headache. We could try and be quiet."

Meg shrugged and exclaimed " Well it's her fault ! She keeps giving these stupid exorcism and fortune-telling . I suspect the incense is the cause of it ."

Christine grabbed a pillow and threw it towards her friend, starting a fight that would last fifteen minutes until she realised that her meeting was in half-an-hour .

* * *

Philippe grinned as he saw the young woman entering his office. 

"Well what have we here? "

" How do you do Mr De Chagny?" answered Christine whilst shaking his hand

" No formalities between us Christine. Please , take a seat."  
Christine complied and sat in a luxurious armchair .

" Now I suspect you have no idea why you're here ."

" No , not a single idea. But I suspect it has something to do with Raoul "

" Aha smart little one isn't she?" he said as Christine shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

" Well, to put it in a nutshell… I'm asking you to stop your relationship with my brother."

The young woman starred at him, her eyes wide open.

" You…you must be joking…" she whispered

Philippe chuckled at her reaction " Oh no Christine, quite on the contrary. I could even present to you a generous offer . It is Christmas after all ." he added , getting out a pen and his chequebook from his desk

" And why would you think that I might even consider this …_offer_?" she growled.

" Let's just say that I'm aware of you financial difficulties ." he grinned as he gave her a piece of paper with a astronomical amount on it. She glanced at the sum and opened her mouth in surprise.

" DO YOU THINK I'M SOME KIND OF WHORE?" She screamed out, not controlling herself.

" What I think , Christine , is that your after my brother's fortune and that you'll break his heart and THIS is something I'll not tolerate." He spat.

" First of all, it's Mademoiselle Daaé. And then " she said tearing the piece of paper " I could never, and _will never_ accept your _generous offer_" she replied , storming out of the room.

Philippe watch the dorm slam behind her. At that moment, a young man who had been watching the scene got out of the wooden cupboard.

" I told you she loved me Philippe." Raoul said smiling "Now just leave us alone."

* * *

The rest of the day, Mr De Chagny was in a very very bad mood. At the evening Christmas party, he stayed isolated from the rest of the crowd. How he hated these little soirées . Seeing these women over-dressed and these men parade as if they owned the place made his blood boil. He only stayed for the business , politely taking part in a few conversations. It wasn't long before he went away and entered his home, sighing . He went in his living–room to pour himself a glass of Champagne. It was after all Christmas eve… No Christmas now , he noticed as the clock struck midnight. 

" Well , Merry Christmas" he said as he took a sip, closing his eyes to savour the . When he opened them again , the glass dropped, soaking the red carpet . A familiar white mask floated in front of him.

" Who is this? " he asked "Who's there ? Raoul is that you?" . He backed a few steps as it drew closer to him.

He stopped breathing as a form started taking place , the shadow of a man that haunted his dreams.

" Show yourself! Who are you?" he questioned franticly , knowing all to well the answer.

" The Ghost Of Christmas Past." The phantom replied in a low chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews ! They mean a lot to me :)**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter**

**Lyrics used in this chapter are from Aaron " U-Turn (lili)"**

Chapter 4

The Confrontation

"_Loneliness breaks the spirit."_

Philippe De Chagny felt his knees give in and collapsed in the sofa . "It's not possible. I killed you… You're dead!" he mumbled. Erik Destler's lips were twisted in a cruel smile as he watched his enemy with golden eyes " Quite painful death it was too… Seriously Philippe, shooting me? How unoriginal ! Really, I'm a bit disappointed in your method of getting rid of your … _obstacles_ ." he smirked as Philippe paled. "What are you going to do know? Go to the police? Kill me? " he asked 

Erik tilted his head and laughed .

"Oh no . No , this would not be fun ! Unlike you, I have a simply wonderful idea to "dispose" of you. "

Philippe stared at the ghost that was looking around the room, clearly amused by the whole situation.

" How?" he inquired "How will you kill me?"

To this Erik smiled .

" My dear friend. I will not kill you , you will kill yourself !" Seeing Philippe's reaction he chortled and continued his explanation. " First of all I want you to suffer, suffer for what you have done. For this I have followed you and saw your weakness ."

" I have no weakness Erik" he exclaimed

" Well… Now that's where your quite wrong. I wondered if it was money but when I observed you I have found it ! Your family, or should I say your only family… Raoul is it?"

" Leave Raoul out of this! " Philippe cried out Erik grinned and approached the businessman until they were only an inch apart . Philippe shivered as cold air caressed his cheek. 

" I want you to see him suffer… Suffer for what _you_ have done. I want you to feel the guilt . The guilt of seeing all his happiness fade away until he will no longer bare to live. I want you to have his death on your conscious." Erik whispered in his ear.

Philippe eyes widened

" NO I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN !" He shouted and then realised that he was all alone in the room.

* * *

Christine jumped of joy as she saw Raoul at the doorway .

" Hello gorgeous . Merry Christmas " he said handing a bag with a few presents in it.

" Merry Christmas to you too handsome ." she replied, smiling as she snatched the bag

" Raoul ! What a pleasant surprise ! Please come in!" said Mme Giry Raoul gladly came in , getting out of the cold wind that blew in Paris. As they sat in the small sitting-room, Meg poured him a cup of tea and went back to opening her presents. " So what made you change your mind ?" Christine asked as she cuddled against his frame. " Mmm nothing. Just thought I would rather spend this day with you rather than my brother." "Oh so I'm the second choice , am I? " she scoffed playfully. " Well it's nice to have you here dear boy . " Mme Giry said as she reached to touch his arm but let it go immediately as if it burned her hand. "What's wrong Mum?" Meg asked raising an eyebrow 

" I… I… Raoul, I just felt as if you were in danger… Some dark omen seems to be upon you." She murmured

Meg rolled her eyes

" Oh Puh-lease. Mum can't you just drop this divination stuff ? It's Christmas !"

Her mother frowned

" Margaret, whatever you may say, my job is not rubbish ! Please hold you tongue. We have some guests "

" I never said your job was rubbish ! You're just gaining money on lies!"

Christine and Raoul looked at each other , feeling awkward.

" Nasty weather outside , isn't it? " Christine said filling up the silence.

* * *

Nadir sipped his brandy as his eyes scanned the book he had in his hand but his mind was elsewhere. He looked up when he saw Justine peering over his shoulder .

" You haven't turned the page since the last time I came in the room and that was an hour ago !"

Nadir chortled and closed the book

" I didn't hear you come in my dear friend ."

" I'm not surprised. You could have at least pretended to read if you wanted to have an justification to avoid me " she replied smiling as the inspector laughed .

" Justine ! Why on earth would I want to avoid you?"

Justine went towards the fireplace to warm her hands.

" Are you still thinking about Erik's murder?" she asked silently. Nadir nodded with a frown on his face.

" There's only one real suspect… I only got to find a way to investigate him."

Justine patted his arm

" I'm sure Erik wouldn't want to trouble your mind on Christmas day Nadir… Please ."

The detective smiled softly and decided to follow Justine's advice : to enjoy this day.

* * *

Christine waved goodbye as Raoul drove away in the dark . She closed the door and headed towards Meg's bedroom. She found her friend sitting on the bed and listening to Emilie Simon.

" It was a nice day. Thank you Meg ." Christine said , lying beside her.

" Yeah… I'm just sorry about the argument. It's just… This whole stuff gets on my nerves . Only idiots believe in that sort of rubbish."

Christine blushed slightly at her comment.

" Oh don't tell me you believe in this voodoo nonsense ! " Meg exclaimed

" Well… Not exactly… But I do believe in spirits that can guide people or harm them…Like angels for example."

Meg rolled her eyes

" Yeah , like a happy little cherub with pink rosy cheeks that would sing a sweet lullaby to send you to sleep ."

" Meg! I didn't mean this. I only think that you shouldn't judge your mother. She may be saying some truth."

Meg laughed and threw a pillow at her friend

" OOOooooh beware ! A dark omen is upon your boyfriend Christine ! OOOohhh bewaaaare!" she said as she put a towel over her face.

Christine giggled unaware of the truth in these words.

* * *

It was ten when Christine was back in her small apartment. She kicked of her shoes and sighed. The sudden cold made Christine shivered as she laid in the sofa, turning the television on. A musical clip appeared on the screen . She stood up and went to the kitchen , humming as she opened the fridge _Lili take another walk out of your fake world._

Erik watched her entering the apartment, sighing. She was a beautiful creature and he was sure that Raoul would miss her... He wondered if her blue eyes would still shine when she'll surrender her last breath . The sound of the music interrupted his thoughts and he glided towards her, his hands itching to surround her beautiful neck. He suddenly stopped. A small tune escaped from her lips , making him falter. He concentrated on her voice… A voice that he had searched all his life. It was untrained but the crystal sound didn't escape his hearing. Erik was lost in the melody. How it pained him to hear a beautiful talent, wasted . He could see her head moving rhythmically with the music. Such a wonderful instrument she could be if only she had the right teacher. Erik lost track of time and stood behind her, observing her every move. It was only when she screamed that he noticed her eyes focused on his mask.


End file.
